


Faded

by GalekhXigisi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Wings, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Klaus misses his old boyfriend of which ends up being his sister's husband. Now, though, he's moved on.





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxLibertas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxLibertas/gifts).



Klaus frowns as he examines the surrounding area, a joint in hand. He had been cutting down on drug consumption for a while now, which meant his nerves were usually fried. If he was sober, he was always filled with anxiety. That was just how everything went about. However, that doesn’t stop Klaus from scanning the area, frown deepening as he attempts to search for his boyfriend. He knew that they hadn’t exactly been speaking much for the past week and a half, but they still met each other at the same place for a date night every other Saturday when Sir Hargreeves went out to tend to business. 

 

Ben materializes in front of him, sighing softly as his black wings fold somewhat. “We’ve been here for two hours, Klaus,” he reminds. 

 

“I know,” Klaus mumbles in return. The teenager turns towards the ghost, sighing. It had been hard to come to terms with being haunted by his dead brother for a while but he had  _ eventually _ done it, now not minding the others pestering appearance that stood as his voice of reason. “Where the Hell is he? If Dad gets home-” 

 

“He doesn’t get home until seven in the morning and we both know it.” 

 

“Not the point here, Benny.” His eyes flicker to Ben’s expression as the ghost plops down on the bench beside him. “We always meet here at the same time? How could he forget date night? We’ve been together for almost two years now.” 

Got tired of me?

Ben’s brows knit together. “I don’t think he’d suddenly cancel without saying anything. He’s always called to tell you if he’ll be late, even if it’s just by a minute.” 

 

“I know.” He turns his head towards the other, slightly cocking himself to the side. “Do you think he finally got tired of me? It’s not that hard to get tired of me.” 

 

“I’ve been with you for almost five years now and I’m not tired of you?” 

 

“You’re implied to not get tired of me because you’re my brother,” Klaus snarks in return, grimacing somewhat. 

 

Ben raises a brow. The dead seventeen-year-old folds his wings up to attempt to hide the ruffle, but Klaus catches it before he gets the chance. “What about Luther, Diego, Allison, and Vanya?” 

 

Klaus hesitates. After a few seconds, he huffs out a painful, “Yeah, Five, too.” None of them really care. He had accepted that a while ago. “You probably only care for me because you’re tethered to me.” 

 

THere’s no reply. They’ve had this conversation before, countless times both sober and not. THey’ve come up with the same answer that they had been close before, anyway. With Klaus technically being the youngest of them all, Ben had felt protective over the other anyway. And, of course, Klaus had reciprocated three times as much. He would have died for Klaus, had almost done so multiple times before slipping back into life passively. Thank  _ God _ his father had never actually found out about that. 

 

The two hours eventually turn into three, then into four, and so on until it’s seven in the morning and Klaus is ready to pass out from how tired he is. 

 

“Happy birthday,” Ben mumbles softly, somewhat numb to it all. 

 

“Happy death day,” Klaus replies. “We’re eighteen now. And maybe single.” He raises a brow at Ben. “We’ve gone two years without fighting and now that we have a fight he doesn’t want to see me? Do you think we’re  _ actually _ broke up now?” 

 

Silence floods through the abandoned park before Ben eventually shrugs, his wings following his movements. “I don’t really know. I never exactly had the chance to date anyone, remember?” 

 

“Sorry.” He huffs softly. “I think I’m gonna move out from old daddio’s study. I’ve got all my money on me.” 

 

“You have thirty-two dollars, six cents, and the clothes on your back to your name, Klaus.” Ben reminds him. 

 

“I’ve done some shitty things for money. I’m sure I could get some quickly.” 

 

“You’re not sucking someone off for money.” 

 

Klaus heaves out a sigh, popping a pill into his mouth and swallowing it dry. He huffs. “Maybe I could just be a stripper? I’m eighteen now.” 

 

Their conversation carries on. Unfortunately for the rest of the Hargreeves, they don’t exactly get a chance to say goodbye to the youngest, as he leaves with no other remarks, not stopping by to give them messages or anything. He leaves with radio silence. All his attempts to contact Patrick go ignored. Every phone call, text message, email, and so on all manage to be ignored with the same level of  _ Fuck you _ to it. 

 

-

 

Klaus doesn’t see any of his family _ {aside from Diego, who checked on him bi-monthly, Ben, who haunted him, and Vanya, who he had a cup of coffee with at one point and saw around town occasionally} _ until he turns twenty-one and a letter he can’t exactly say he expected came in the mail. He had successfully gotten a job as a stripper, but that had meant he had to have a “home address”, which had meant he had done more than just a few shady things to eventually get Diego to actually agree to let Klaus’ assigned address be his own. He would have asked Vanya, but he was far from wanting to bother her. They were somewhat friends, but only passively so. 

 

Diego had handed him the letter with a stoic look, brows furrowed and stomach knotted. It was a fancy envelope and had enough gold trimming to leave Klaus wondering who in the fuck would send such a fancy, pansy ass letter to him. However, Allison’s name greeted him as well as an invitation to her wedding. After hours of debating with Diego and Ben alike, the boys eventually agreed that they  _ would _ go to the wedding, as Diego somewhat missed his kid sister and Klaus had left on a spur of the moment decision. 

 

Two months later, Klaus finds himself standing with Diego, a drink in one hand and joint in the other. “S’legal,” Klaus had supplied to his brother, “I’ve got a weed card.” It was true, he had had it for his anxiety and depression after a brief stint in a mental asylum when the exhaustion of everything had taken over. However, the kind he had wasn’t exactly the legally prescribed one. The two listened to the rain patter down around the church, one smoking a cigarette and the other a joint. “We should probably go in soon. Almost everyone is inside.” 

 

“Soon,” Diego replies softly, huffing out the smoke from his lips. Diego had cleaned up rather nicely for the wedding. It was better than four months ago when he had just come out of top surgery and needed help with everything. Klaus had taken a couple of weeks off to help him. Now, though, he’s shaved and dressed in a rather nice looking suit. He even preened his wings for hours beforehand for the event, typically murky brown now a beautiful chocolate. “S’not like Al will actually notice if we’re here or not.” 

 

Klaus has to agree with that statement. From what Vanya had said, it had taken Allison a whole week to figure out that Klaus was gone and that had been because she had brought it up. Despite that, Klaus still stood there in a lovely dress that seemed more like a wedding dress than anything. He had to steal the show some way or another to piss his sister off, just a passive aggressive show. For once, though, it wasn’t her dress that he was wearing, instead, his own that Ben had picked out. 

 

“So, who’s this mystery man that I’ve never actually met,” Klaus asks before taking a rather large drag of his joint. He had never met any of Allison’s boyfriends,  _ ever, _ so it only made sense that now could one be an exception? He hums softly as he awaits the other’s reply. 

 

Eventually, Diego  _ does _ reply. “The night before our eighteenth, she brought home this little shrimp of a guy named Patrick. She had never mentioned him before, though, so I think she rumored him or something.” He shrugs, not peering over at the other as he watches the water swirl with oil. Well, it  _ was _ a rather busy church. Some cars had to leave their mark, he guesses. Ben, though, lets his frows furrow as he examines his youngest brother, who wears a plastic smile and comments something about how he wouldn’t exactly put it past her. 

 

After a moment more, Diego throws his cigarette but into a puddle of mud where everyone else had dumped theirs and Klaus but the roach out against the meat of his palm. It wasn’t the worst thing he had done to his body, far from it, actually. They make their way into the church and to their seats. They’re somewhere near the front, just a few rows back with a few others. To his left, there’s Luther and then Diego. To his right, there’s an empty seat and Vanya. He’s thankful that Allison left a seat for Ben, even if she didn’t exactly understand if Klaus was ever telling the truth or not. Klaus’ eyes scan around. He’s honestly a bit surprised to see how many famous people were there. He  _ totally _ would’ve chatted them up if not for Diego, Vanya, and Ben all being there to keep him from doing such. He does get a passive wave to Lin Manuel Miranda, though. 

 

When the wedding starts, he’s  _ far _ from expecting to see another familiar face. However, he’s  _ right there _ in front of Klaus, standing nervously as the music cues up and he waits for his soon-to-be wife to be in front of him. Klaus’ eyes widen at the still-youthful expression he holds.  _ Patrick, _ Klaus’ brain screams. His eyes dart to Ben, who looks near similar to the other. His black wings are ruffled and his brows are furrowed. 

 

Klaus wants to run, though he keeps himself in place, hand lacing with Diego’s. The older pears at him, a bit confused as to why the other seems so damn upset looking. However, he allows it, lacing his fingers through the others. He doesn’t comment on it no matter how much he wants to. It can wait. Klaus’ nerves were ready to fray, brows furrowed and expression a clear grimace as he watches. Vanya even seems to notice, especially as he reaches a hand out to grapple at her own. 

 

The entire reception is tense as can be, Klaus looking somewhat panicked and his hands entangled in his siblings’ own hands. He wants to cry, actually, but that doesn’t look far off from his typical look so it seems to pass off just fine. As soon as it’s over, Klaus books it the Hell out of there, wings pressed so tightly to his back that they looked like he was going to break them himself. He gets a solid twenty minutes of sitting in Vanyas’ old car just breathing before anyone interrupts him. Even Ben had stayed quiet for the few minutes, all of the ghosts deathly silent for the first time since he could remember, even more so than the times he had overdosed before being resuscitated by himself. 

 

Diego sits in the driver’s seat and Vanya sits in shotgun. They both look as worried as can be, brows furrowed. The car was technically in Vanya’s name, but Diego drove it more often and paid two-thirds of the bills on his own with Vanya paying the rest of it. The car was almost completely paid off by now. Despite all that, they still called it  _ Vanya’s car _ and not  _ Diego’s car _ or _ Vanya and Diego’s car. _ It was just  _ The car, car, _ or  _ Vanya’s car. _

 

“What happened in there,” Diego asks softly. “You were a total mess, dude.” His voice is soft and his wings are still dripping water. Despite Vanya’s wings being bigger and better with flicking water away, he still insisted on covering the other with his own since an umbrella wasn’t exactly in his sights at the moment. That’s how it always meant. Even if they were far from the nicest to Vanya, Diego and Klaus had both formed a protective bond over the girl. 

 

Klaus doesn’t actually respond for a while. For a while, he just sits with the three, breathing and forcing his lungs to calm themselves. After the pause, he scoffs. “So… Funny story, actually. That’s sort of my ex-boyfriend.” She chokes out a laugh that would’ve sounded real to anyone  _ but _ the two siblings that he cherished the most. “We dated for like two years before he up and disappeared. Later on, I left the house.” He ignores the way Ben glares at him for the lie. It's a patronizing look that feels more like pity than anything. 

 

Allison excuses the fact that they have to leave early because Klaus is sick as a dog. They don’t tell her he ends up sick from emotions that overwhelm him, but they do let things smooth out slowly. She also gives them some gas money since they do have a seventeen-hour drive ahead of them. The two siblings don’t pry, wouldn’t  _ dare _ over something so big. They let Klaus breathe and let him have his own time. He’ll speak when he’s ready. They all knew he would. That’s how it  _ always _ worked out. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend because they asked. Yeeteth my b
> 
> Also November 1st 2007 was actually on a Wednesday and not Sunday, yeet. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
